


The Heart's Words

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all words are spoken by the lips. The most important are whispered by the heart for the soul to hear. The night before a raid on the enemy Clarke comes to Lexa to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart's Words

"Clarke of the Sky People is requesting an audience Heda." Nyko murmured as he dipped under the heavy sheets that formed the doorway into Lexa's large hut. 

The dark haired woman licked her lips, smearing the earthy red coating across the surface of her skin, before nodding her head as she stood. "Admit her Nyko, no others."

"Yes Heda." Nyko replied bending his upper torso into a bow before retreating out of the tent.

Lexa stepped away from her throne, placing her knife down on the arm before unclipping her sword's sheath from her shoulders, letting the heavy forged metal fall to rest on the seat of her throne. The young woman stripped the gloves from her hand before rubbing her face letting the exhaustion seared into her bones show on her face. Lexa's turned her eyes to the folds of the entrance to her tent as the fabric rippled before lifting at the edge letting Clarke's thin frame slip around the barrier into the warmth of the tent. 

"You wanted to speak to me?" Lexa asked with a tilt of her head and a small smile that curved the corners of her lips upwards. 

"We both know that I don't want to just talk." Clarke said in reply, taking the small stake that sat on the floor at the entrance of the tent and spearing it through the ring attached to the tent flap to keep it closed and secured. 

"Your heart says more words than your lips have ever spoken." Lexa muttered, stepping towards Clarke, lifting her fingers to slide through the soft hair at the base of the girl's neck before pulling her forwards until their lips met. Clarke's hands shifted away from Lexa's shoulders, sliding down the smooth plane of her torso to grip her hips tightly, tugging forward until their bodies pressed flush against one another. Lexa parted her lips and let her tongue swipe across Clarke's lips, probing the seam of her mouth, tasting the sweetness of the girl's last meal hanging in her mouth. 

"You listen to my heart's words better than you listen to my spoken words." Clarke sighed as she leaned into Lexa's body, letting her weight lean into the Commanders powerful arms, trusting her to support and protect her. 

Lexa smiled, the corners of her lips pulled upwards into a warm smile as she stroked her fingers across the back of Clarke's neck, stroking the worries away from her skin. "Your heart cannot lie to mine."

"I don't lie when I speak to you." Clarke muttered almost angrily tightening her hold on the fabric covering Lexa's hips.

"No," Lexa paused, kissing Clarke's cheek lightly. "You do not, but you do not tell me all things. You are a Leader Clarke; there are truths you cannot tell even to me before you know it is safe. Your Mother might hold the command of some of your people, but I can see the fierce loyalty of the others - Bellamy, Raven, the ones that you saved when your people sent you to the ground."

"I didn't save anyone." Clarke sighed dropping her head onto Lexa's shoulder. 

"You have forged alliances which will stand the test of time." Lexa answered cupping the back of Clarke's head. "You have kept your people safe and now you are working to try to free the rest. You are a good Leader Clarke, do not let the things that you cannot control influence your opinion on your own abilities."

Clarke shook her head and tilted her head upwards to capture Lexa's lips in a long languid kiss, preferring the feeling of the older woman's lips underneath her tongue to the sound of her words in the air. Lexa's fingers curled in the soft strands of blonde haired at the nape of Clarke's neck, tugging the girl forward to deepen their kiss, her free arm curled around Clarke's hips. Clarke dragged her hands upwards across the smooth leather of Lexa's jacket and gripped the fabric behind her shoulder blades possessively. "Come back to me." Clarke whispered into Lexa's mouth, hoping the words would sink into the Commander's soul, to pulse through her veins and remind her of her promises.

"I will." Lexa murmured in reply, pulling away from the kiss to place her forehead lightly against Clarke's forehead, breathing in the scent of the girl's skin. "I will be careful."

"Good," Clarke sighed as she looked into Lexa's eyes - soft and warm orbs full of the ferocity of fire and the hardness of ice. "Keep your spirit where it is Lexa."

"My spirit will return to you." Lexa promised the corners of her lips curled upwards as she leaned down to steal a quick kiss from Clarke's lips.


End file.
